The Next Prétear Kid
by Syphonus
Summary: Himeno's getting replaced as a Prétear, and the new girl is falling in love with Hayate! This is the story of Kitsu Nakata, a girl who refuses to talk because of who she is, and who she is to become. Discontinued due to author's indisposition.
1. Chapter One

  


"Hayate!" Kei called, running after him. Hayate spun around, his trenchcoat swirling around him. "We need the new Prétear," he continued, "Himeno has lost her powers as Prétear. Why won't you accept this?"

"Because accepting that means that I have to accept that we have to train a new Prétear."

"Hayate! Kei! I found her!" Mannen called, running up to the two older Leafe knights. He put his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

Hayate turned, beginning to walk away again. Kei's hand shot out, grabbing Hayate's arm, forcing him to stay. "You found the new Prétear?" he asked.

Mannen nodded. "She's 17, has long straight dark green hair, so dark it almost looks black, brown eyes, goes to this awesome high school that has no rules, and is 5'4"-ish -"

"But who is she?" Kei prodded.

"Her name is Kitsu Nakata."

"Hey look, it's that weird girl, Kitsu. The one who never talks. I hear she's a real nutcase, the kind that deserve to be locked up in mental hospitals..."

Kitsu stopped, turning towards the two girls snickering in the hallway. She blinked slowly, then quickly turned away, walking towards the exit of the building. She leaned against the outside wall, a single tear falling down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" came a voice. Kitsu quickly opened her eyes, staring at the boy. She wiped the tear off her face, and nodded.

"What happened?" he asked. Kitsu shrugged. The boy paused.

"Can you talk?" Kitsu nodded.

"Are you going to?" Kitsu shook her head 'no'.

"Well, I'm Mannen -"

Another boy suddenly appeared next to Mannen, causing Kitsu to jump slightly. "And I'm Sasame," the other boy stated.

Kitsu raised an eyebrow, looking from Sasame, to Mannen, to Sasame again. Mannen turned to Sasame.

"She won't talk," he explained, "But she says she can. I guess she just doesn't like to." Kitsu nodded to this.

"This may seem sudden," Sasame started, "But you're something called a Prétear. Mannen and I are Leafe knights, and we, as well as the Prétear, fight against demon larva to save the world." Kitsu raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

Five other boys appeared next to Sasame. Kitsu jumped again. She realized that she hadn't been breathing since the five boys appeared, so she exhaled.

"I'm Go," one stated, "Kei," said the next, "Shin!" exlaimed a young blonde, "Hajime," nodded another. The last boy, the one with long blue hair, faced away from her, his arms crossed, not saying anything. The one called Kei elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm Hayate," he said, hastily.

Kitsu nodded to them.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Go asked. Kitsu's gaze dropped to the ground.

"She doesn't like to talk," Mannen explained.

"Well, that's just perfect," Hayate sneered, spinning around, "How the hell are we supposed to train a Prétear if she won't talk?" Kitsu narrowed her eyes at him. "This is hopeless."

Kitsu pushed herself off the wall, striding towards Hayate. Her unblinking eyes remained narrow, and her left eye twitched at him. Her eyes seemed to say 'figure it out', and she right hooked him in the eye. Hayate stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining his balace. Kitsu's eyes widened, and she dropped to her knees, resting her hands in her lap, her head bowed.

"What the hell was that for?" Hayate demanded, his eye already starting to bruise. Kitsu looked up, her eyes glassy. 'I'm sorry,' her eyes said. Kitsu stood up, looking Hayate directly in the eye. Hayate's jaw tighened with anger. Her hand rose slowly, and Hayate flinched, but no attack came. She gently rested her hand over Hayate's eye, and when she removed it, the bruise was gone. Kitsu half smiled at him, them turned away, leaving the seven boys behind.

"Wait!" Mannen called. Kitsu stopped, slowly turning around. Mannen walked closer to her. "You will become Prétear, won't you?"

Kitsu smiled, nodding. Mannen smiled in return. All of the sudden, Kitsu's eyes widened, her head shooting back in pain. She pointed at the bushes.

"Demon larva," Hayate stated. All seven turned into the Leafe knight form. A hideous monster emitted from the bushes. "Beyondios!" called Shin, and vines began to make somewhat of a cage around the Leafe knights, Kitsu, and the Demon Larva.

"Give me your hand," Hayate demanded. Kitsu did so, and within seconds, Hayate was gone and Kitsu's clothes had changed.

'I am the knight of wind,' Kitsu heard inside her head, 'Concentrate on using the wind at will. Attack the demon larva.' Kitsu tried to do so, but nothing happened. The demon larva moved to attack Kitsu, and still no wind was being created at will. Just as the demon larva was about to strike Kitsu, a blue sheild eveloped her, and she heard Hayate scream inside her head.

"Where have I seen this before," Kei muttered.

The scream was what set Kitsu off. A gust of wind suddenly came, strong enough to make rain fall horizontally if it had been raining. The demon larva toppled backwards, and the wind died down. A white sword appeared in her hands, and Kitsu attacked a certain spot on the demon larva, a spot that Kitsu's gut instict told her attack... Suddenly, the demon larva disappeared.

"You did it!" Shin exclaimed. All the Leafe knights returned to their original appearances, and Hayate reappeared. Kitsu gasped at Hayate. His shirt was torn up, and blood rushed out of a large gash across his chest. Kitsu pulled up the pantleg of her baggy green jeans, reaching into her black knee-high boot. She removed a dagger, with which she cut off the bottom of her loose plain white tank top, up to five inches above her navel. She began to cut the 13-inch tube of material into thin stips, and tied them all together. Kitsu began to take off his his tan trenchcoat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hayate demanded. Kitsu pasued, looking up at him. 'Helping you,' her eyes said. She began to cut his 'shirt', now just a torn rag, off of him with her dagger, and dipped it into the water fountain near to the school. She used the wet rag to remove the excess blood from his skin, then began to wrap his abomen with the makeshift bandages. Once the cut was dressed, she placed her hands on his chest, and a blue light surrounded her hands. After a few moments, she removed her hands, and turned to walk away. She paused, five feet away from the Leafe knights, not turning around.

"I'll be waiting. For my... training," she stated, and continued to walk away.

Go let out a low whistle. "She's really good looking."

Out of nowhere, Mannen smacked Go on the head with a frying pan. Go facefaulted. "I was just stating the obvious," he protested.

Hayate looked down at his abdomen. The bandages were slightly soaked with blood, which had begun to dry. He realized that the gash didn't hurt any more, and began to unwrap the bandages.

"It's gone," he stated. The other six Leafe knights looked over, and sure enough, the gash on his abomen was gone, not even a trace of a scar left.

  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Author: Syphonus  
Title: Prétear: Earth Guardian  
E-mail: fullmoonrising@forsaken-faith.org   
Claimer: Hehe, I forgot to put a claimer on this in the first chapter ^.^;;;; Kitsu Nakata is my own creation!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prétear, don't sue me!  
Summary: Two Leafe Knights have vowed to never age, to assist all future Prétears, to live forever. Eight years have past since Himeno became Prétear, and her powers as Prétear have faded. The new Prétear is found, but there's a problem: She refuses to speak. Only one person can get her to talk, the one she fell head over heels for, and unfortunatly, one that has vowed to never age. The new Prétear searches for the Earth Guardian, the one who can make her live forever...  
  
A/N: I am _so sorry_ for the delay! I was grounded ;.; Anyway, on with chapter two!  
  
  
**Sakuyachan:** Thank you for your feedback and typo correction! Yeah, I realized the typo _after_ I posted it on FF.net, and I that all that time I had been calling him by a type of seed! As for the ages, well, I took the ages from preteardvd.com (Shin, 5; Hajime, 7; and Mannen, 10), and added eight! That's where the ages came from... So, if they seem strange, it's preteardvd.com's fault! ^.^;;; And for the pairing, I figured it would do the Prétear section good to have an alternate pairing, since there are _so_ few...  
  
**Yuki the Rat:** *hug* Thank you! And I wrote a Fruits Basket fanfiction! ^.^  
  
**redeyes143:** Thank you, and will do.  
  
**jerjonji:** Eeeee! Thank you for questions! I love feedback with questions in it ^.^ Well, I guess you'll just have to figure those questions out in the story, now won't ya? ^.~  
  
**SniperDukesgirl14:** Thank you for your support. I have been a bit preoccupied lately, but if I get the chance, I'll be sure to read your stories.  
  
**Keiko Matsuura:** Your Prétear story sounds pretty cool! ^.^ I'll be sure to read it. Thank you for the review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Himeno kicked a rock, her face red with anger and jealousy, "I can _too_ still be Prétear! I'll show them!"  
  
She sat down on a bench with a 'hmph', crossing her arms. So what if her powers as Prétear were fading? She was still better than that new girl, she was sure of it.   
  
"And it's not like my powers are _completely_ gone. Okay, so they are, but no one has to know that..."  
  
"Himeno?" Himeno looked up to see Sasame standing above her. She squeaked, realizing that she had been thinking aloud, and he probably had heard all of her thoughts.  
  
"Eh heh... You didn't hear anything, did you?" she asked.  
  
Sasame simply sighed. "Listen, Himeno... I know it's hard for you. It is for most Prétears. But honestly, you didn't expect to be Prétear until you were old and wrinkly, did you?" He let out a small laugh.  
  
"I, uh... No?" she sighed, "But I didn't think it would be over so soon. I mean, I'm still having trouble coping with the fact that here I am, 24, and you're still 17. And Hayate..."  
  
"He's having a difficult time, too, you know. How do you think he feels, preting with the new Prétear... And also knowing that he'll still just be an 18 year old boy, watching you grow old without him?"  
  
  
Hayate sat under a tree, leaning against the trunk, his legs outstretched. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.  
  
'Why did I do it... _I_ offered to pret with her, even though there were six others who would have gladly done it... The stupid girl doesn't even talk. How the hell is she going to be Prétear? And now, I have to have _her_ around all the time instead of Himeno...'  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted with Kitsu sitting seiza-style in front of him. Startled, he scrambled to his feet. Kitsu pulled on his sleeve. 'Train?' her eyes begged. Hayate looked down at the girl, his eyes cold.  
  
"No way. Go ask someone else," he protested.  
  
Kitsu, saddened, stared at the ground, slowly nodding. She stood up, starting to walk away.  
  
"Oh come _on_, you're not gonna cry, are you?" Hayate called after her.  
  
She turned around, her eyes completely dry. She shook her head 'no.'  
  
"Kitsu!" Mannen called, rushing over to her, Hajime and Shin trailing behind him. "We were looking all over for you. Let's train!"  
  
"Concentration training, first," Hayate interrupted, suddenly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kendama, handing it to her.  
  
Mannen sighed. "Just like last time..."  
  
Kitsu stared at the kendama, and pushed the red ball off with her forefinger. It dropped six or seven inches before stopping, dangling by the string. She swung the kendama so the ball came up in the air, and... missed the shot completely.  
  
"Hmph. I figured as much," Hayate started, reaching to take the kendama away. Kitsu slapped at his wrists, wanting to try again.  
  
Kitsu, once again, swung the kendama, and once again, missed. Finally, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then another deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she swung the kendama for a last time, and the red ball landed squarely on the cup. She smiled, handing the kendama back to Hayate.  
  
"Yeah, awesome Kitsu!" Mannen exclaimed. Kitsu smiled.  
  
"Hmph. Next test," Hayate declared.  
  
"Hayate, are you going to torture every Prétear with this?" Mannen asked. Hayate shrugged, motioning for the younger Leafe Knights and Kitsu to follow him.  
  
Hayate pointed at a large, tan clay pot. "Break it open."  
  
Kistu raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. She flicked the pot with the middle finger of her right hand, testing how thick it was. She was surprised to see a small crack form, just from flicking it. Smirking, Kitsu put her hands up as if she were boxing. She threw a right hook punch and watched as a corner of the pot flew off in multiple pieces and landed a good 6 feet behind the pot. She tilted her head to the right as she looked into the hole she created, staring at two small, beady eyes looking up at her. Then, all of the sudden, a swarm of tipi's emitted from the pot, causing her to squeak and jump backwards.  
  
"How many red tipi's escaped from the pot?" Hayate asked.  
  
Kitsu thought for a moment, then held up 3 fingers, shook her head, and corrected her answer to four.  
  
"Five. Five red tipis came out, not four. Great, a Prétear who can't count," he sighed.  
  
"Hayate, she was only one off..." Mannen said.  
  
"Whatever. Come on, last test," Hayate grabbed her arm, dragging her towards a table full of delicious-looking desserts.  
  
"This test is to see how long you can go without eating any of these foods."  
  
Kitsu pulled a notepad and a pencil from her back pocket. She moved some of the food out of the way and set the notepad down, writing _'I only eat organic fruits and vegetables, grains, nuts, beans, and fish.'_ Leaving the notepad where it was, she stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Ew, health food freak!" Hajime exclaimed, and Shin nodded.  
  
  
Himeno caught sight of Hayate, some chick, Hajime, and Shin. "Ew, that must be the new Prétear... Wait, what if she preted with Hayate? That's almost like sex!"  
  
Himeno stomped her foot, glaring at the girl. Then, running after her, she shouted "You... You... You slut!"  
  
The girl paused, staring at Himeno with a look of sheer confusion on her face.  
  
"Don't play stupid, you had sex with Hayate, didn't you? Didn't you?"  
  
"What?!" Hayate exclaimed.  
  
"E-ew! Hayate boinked Kistu!" Hajime whined.  
  
Mannen looked at Hayate, who looked disgusted; Shin, who had his ears covered in a 'hear-no-evil' sort of way; Hajime, who was still 'ew'ing and sticking his tounge out; Himeno, who was infuriated; and Kitsu, who was chewing on the nail of her pointer finger nervously. He sighed, deciding to stay out of this one.  
  
"We didn't have sex, tulip head, I don't even like the girl!"  
  
Kitsu nodded in agreement, sighing. Then she turned and continued to walk away.  
  
_'I don't even like the girl...'_  
  
'Why,' Kitsu thought, 'Do all the people I like, love even, hate me?'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  
  
I would like to say thanks to all of my reviewers. I don't get much support for my stories at home, so your opinion matters to me. I got my first flame on the second chapter, and I'm just as excited about it as I am disappointed. I'm sorry that you think that my story sounds like someone else's. Quite honestly, I haven't read any other Pretear fanfictions. Ever. Futhermore, I realized that the story and the title/summary have nothing in common, so the title and summary are changing.

I would thank everybody individually but I really don't know what to say... It gets tiring writing a bunch of names followed by 'thanks.'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Mannen asked, taking a seat next to Kitsu.

After Himeno showed up, Kitsu had acted somewhat scared, and somewhat confused. And as Himeno and Hayate argued, Kitsu had slipped away, not to be noticed that she was missing until long after their argument had ended. Mannen had looked for almost and hour for her before finding her in the corner of the same alleyway they had first met Himeno's stepsister Mawata.

Kitsu looked up at Mannen, then looked back down. Her knees were bent and close to her chest. Her feet were about a foot apart, and one forearm rest atop each knee, crossed at the wrists. She kicked her feet out so her legs were stretched out in front of her and crossed her ankles. She sighed, leaning her head back.

"I'm not okay."

"Well, what's wrong?"

Kitsu rolled her eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

Just then, Hayate appeared. He looked angry, or annoyed, or maybe happy but Kitsu wasn't sure because they all looked the same on him.

"Let's go, you need to train."

Kitsu snorted, raising and eyebrow.

"I said let's go," Hayate said, walking over to her and grabbing her wrist, pulling her to her feet. She snatched it back, grasping it in her other hand as if he just burned her or gave her a disease.

"Kistu," he growled, glaring at her.

Kitsu muttered something incohearent under her breath. Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"I SAID I HATE YOU! My god, all you do is order me around, I'm never good enough for you!"

Hayate looked shocked. It sooned passed, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Meanwhile, streetlamps flickered on and off, despite it was still light out.

"I mean, what, do you expect me to be perfect even though I didn't even find out that I was the Prétear until yesterday? I haven't trained, and I don't even know what I'm getting myself into be agreeing to this... You don't even know me, and you've already judged me. You think you've figured out everything. I think I know my geometry pretty damn well. You say what you need so you'll get more, if you could just milk it for everything... I've said what I said and you know what I mean. I. Hate. You."

Kitsu sighed, clenching her fists. Her pupil's dilated, and she phased in and out quickly, as if someone were pressing an on/off button repeatedly on her. Finally she stopped phasing, and she had a strange blue aura surrounding her. Her eyes were completely back; not even the whites of her eyes showed.

"This is what happens when I talk. It's been like this since as long as I can remember." A lightbulb on a streetlamp shattered. "I can't control this, and I don't know why this is even happening. I'm a freak, okay?" The power on the second floor of the apartment complex to her right went out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this is short, I'm sorry! But I've had this saved on my computer for a LONG time and I just can't get myself to finish it... I figured I should upload this before saying that this story is indefinitly being put in hiatus.

Lyrics, starting at 'You think you've figured out everything...' and goes to 'you know what I mean.' Modest Mouse owns them, not me. Check the song out, it's called 'Dramamine.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
